Como a Traça Depende do Livro
by Lisa Phoenix
Summary: Penelope reflete sobre como conheceu e se apaixonou pelo quieto Percy Weasley. Percy/Penelope. Spoilers de HBP.


_**Como a Traça Depende do Livro**_

_Por Lisa Phoenix_

_Pensando sobre nós, não posso deixar de voltar para o início, quando apenas tínhamos onze anos. Duas tolas crianças ganhando espaço no milenar conhecimento bruxo. _

_Não tenho certeza, mas acredito que tenha começado com uma aula de Transfiguração em parceria. Provavelmente começamos com "Como você fez isto? Poderia me ensinar?". Sempre foi assim, não foi? Você me ensinava toda aquelas coisas complicadas e a princípio eu não as pegava tão rápido como você. _

_Por mais que eu estudasse, você estava na frente. Eu podia ter gosto pelo estudo e facilidade com isto, mas eu não tinha a mesma ambição que o impulsionava a querer saber cada vez mais. _

_Tão complicado, e ao mesmo tempo tão simples. Ouso-me a gabar de que sou a única que realmente o compreende. Tenho certeza de que ninguém mais conhece este menino perturbado que se esconde por detrás de seu comportamento rigoroso e estudioso. _

_Terceiro filho, sem nada de especial. Não tinha o porte esportista de Charles, não tinha a mesma inteligência de Bill, não era engraçado como os gêmeos e nem tão cativante quanto o pequeno Ron. O que lhe sobrava, então?_

_Podia tentar ser mais um monitor, o melhor da turma, nada que Bill já não tivesse ganho, mas ele poderia tentar ir além. Não podia? Se dedicasse desde então poderia ter um bom futuro ao sair de Hogwarts._

_Nunca pude ter certeza se pensava assim desde os onze, arrisco-me a pensar que sim. Sempre foi ambicioso, mas não com a paixão que um Slytherin tem por sua ambição e nunca teve astúcia. Na verdade, podes cair facilmente numa armadilha._

_Infelizmente, é cabeça-dura e com muito custo admite estar errado. Não deixa de encarar as coisas com sangue-frio e a ter coragem de enfrentar seus temores e, após um tempo, render-se quando está errado. _

_Do que essas coisas importam, afinal, se para mim és de todo perfeito? _

_Que coisa mais boba, censurar-me-ia se pudesse ler meus pensamentos. Mandar-me deixar de ser besta e romântica, mas sabe que quanto a isto não pode reclamar._

_Pode ter sido meu professor em muitas coisas, principalmente na sabedoria. Mas eu ofereci-lhe uma sabedoria ainda mais valiosa que qualquer coisa. Ensinei-lhe a amar e saber ser amado._

_Estranho pensar que a Raverclaw que deveria ter uma enorme sabedoria vê-se embaixo do Gryffindor a este ponto. Só uma pessoa estúpida poderia ver assim. Cultivo uma sabedoria superior à de Percy quando se trata de algo que é do meu interesse, quanto ao resto, sou sábia o suficiente que para o bem do auto-estima dele, ele deve permanecer "melhor" do que eu. _

_Somos estranhos aos olhos de todos, de sua família, de nossos ex-colegas, de nossos amigos, mas isto não importa. Pelo menos, não para mim._

* * *

- Venha, Penelope! Venha, logo! Temos de achar bons lugares para a última partida! Slythendor e Gryffindor, meus ossos tremem só de pensar no que estar por vir! – Uma menina de cabelos cacheados falava sem cessar.

- Acalme-se, Brenda. – Uma outra de óculos e cabelo com um corte chanel a interrompeu. – Mas é realmente uma pena que o nosso time tenha perdido para a Gryffindor. A nossa chance é ganhar da Ravenclaw.

- E ainda mais que não podemos sentir raiva deles por isso, já que eles têm o Weasley. – Brenda adicionou sonhadora. – Não concorda comigo, Selma? Penelope?

- Não acho que ele seja tão bonito assim. – Penelope respondeu. – Ele é apenas charmoso. – Então, ao longe, ela avistou um garoto sentado na arquibancada da Gryffindor. – Eu prefiro os magros quietos que recorrem aos livros e não aos esportes.

- Esqueceu-se de dizer que é maluca, também. – Brenda pegou-a pela mão.

- Mas isso não será assim por muito tempo, você aprenderá. – Selma sorriu, piscando. – Você pode gostar destes tipos estranhos ou até mesmo de nerds, imagino que este seu tipo seja nerd, certo? Mas não pode negar a beleza de um cara com porte atlético.

- Às vezes que eu esqueço que vocês têm treze anos. – Penelope disse, como defesa.

- Sabe que eu ODEIO quando você resolve tomar esta posição puritana, Penny? – Brenda sentou-se, fazendo com que as duas amigas fizessem o mesmo. – Temos momentos em que estudamos e somos sérias, mas nenhuma garota pode negar alguns momentos de diversão e futilidade.

- Mas eu não nego um momento deste. – Penelope a olhou, chocada. – Também tenho meus momentos, eu só não os gasto como cara como esses. – Ela apontou para os jogadores da Slythendor que subiam aos céus naquele momento.

- É, verdade, você gosta dos nerds. – Selma deixou escapar.

Penelope quis responder, até tentou, mas suas palavras foram apagadas com o enorme som proferido com apresentação dos times. Satisfez-se em refletir enquanto assistia a partida. Quem dissera que ela gostava de Quadribol? Nessas horas ela preferia ler um pouco.

Não que não houvesse tentado levar um livro para uma partida, mas ela logo descobrira que isto era impossível de duas formas, primeiro porque não se podia ler com o barulho e segundo porque Brenda e Selma logo lhe roubavam o livro sumindo com ele até o final do dia.

Então, a pobre Penelope tinha de se confortar em assistir o jogo e torcer, sem o terço do entusiasmo com a qual Brenda e Selma torciam. Enquanto, em seus pensamentos, desejava que aquilo terminasse logo e que não chovesse. Era extremamente desagradável assistir o jogo na chuva, ainda mais para ela, que facilmente via-se enferma.

Depois de um bom tempo de tortura para Penelope que se achava inquieta para ir a seu dormitório e tentar terminar um romance que lia, Charles Weasley finalmente pegou o pomo.

Por mais que ela não gostasse de Quadribol, ela teve de berrar. Não porque a Gryffindor vencera, mas porque com os pontos de Quadribol havia uma chance da Slythendor não ganhar o Torneio das Casas naquele ano. E se as coisas continuassem assim, alguém ganharia o Torneiro de Quadribol além de Slythendor.

Arrastada por Selma e Brenda, Penelope como todos os alunos, excetos os Slythendor, dirigiu-se ao campo, a fim de fazer a festa junto ao time da Gryffindor. Enquanto era empurrada para lá e para cá pela multidão, conseguiu escapar das mãos de Selma e Brenda que a seguravam. Foi recuando, até sair do meio da multidão.

- Um claustrófobo odiaria um momento desses, não acha?

- Weasley! – Penelope indagou, surpresa.

- Cleanswater. – Ele fez um movimento como se a cumprimentasse. – Gostou da partida?

- Oh, sim. Seu irmão é um ótimo jogador.

- Sim, penso que é. Quero dizer, é o que dizem, não é?

Penelope não disse nada, continuou a olhá-lo um pouco confusa e surpresa. Era raro que se falassem por mais que se encontrassem. Foi Percy quem cortou o silêncio dirigindo-se a multidão.

- Como um bom Weasley devo achar os gêmeos e cumprimentar Charles, se me dá licença.

E ele sumiu no meio da multidão, pulando como todos, mostrando sua satisfação e seu gosto por Quadribol. Penelope sentiu-se como finalmente pudesse respirar. Gostaria que não fosse assim, mas ficava sem graça e sem fôlego quando encontrava-se com ele.

Não era assim, antes fazia dupla com ele nas aulas de Transfiguração e não sentia nada. Porque agora isto? Preferia que não fosse assim.

* * *

Raramente se viam desde que suas aulas de Transfiguração deixaram de ser conjuntas. Podiam ver-se na biblioteca, mas nunca trocavam palavras, no máximo um cumprimento.

Penelope não gostava daquilo, a incomodava, e o pior, a machucava. Após um daqueles encontros ela não podia estudar com facilidade, pois sua mente rapidamente se desconcentrava e começava a se questionar.

Naquele dia, porém, ela estava concentrada, estudando nada menos, nada mais do que Transfiguração. Não conseguia entender muito bem a última matéria e estudava para reforçar-se.

Então, Penélope sentiu como se alguém estivesse parado atrás dela, antes que virasse para trás, a pessoa falou, revelando-se ser Percy.

- Boa tarde, Cleanswater.

- Oh, boa tarde, Weasley!

- Estudando Transfiguração? Não entendeu a matéria direito, estou certo?

- Sim. – Penelope confirmou com a cabeça.

- Não foram muitas as pessoas que entenderam ela de todo. Bem, se você quiser uma ajuda eu posso...

Dois garotos ruivos, idênticos um ao outro, apareceram. Penelope os olhou com cuidado, procurando saber quem eram, até se lembrar de que Percy tinha irmãos gêmeos. Esses deveriam ser eles.

- Ora, vejam só! Se não é o nosso queridinho da mamãe?

- Fred e George. – Percy resmungou.

- E esta é sua namorada? Oh, não pode ser. Um cara como você não pode ter uma garota tão bonitinha como esta.

- Porque vocês não vão embora e nos deixam em paz? Estamos tentando estudar!

- Ora, vejam, ele ficou chateado!

- Sabe de uma coisa? – Um olhou para o outro. – Viemos aqui, Percy queridinho. Porque mamãe ficaria muito chateada se soubesse que você não anda usando seu suéter, mesmo neste frio!

E sem avisar, os dois pularam em cima de Percy forçando-o a usar um suéter azul com um enorme P em dourado. Por mais que Percy lutasse, ele ainda tentava não fazer barulho, pois estavam na biblioteca o que o acabou fazendo vestir o suéter.

No final, Penelope pode ver um emburrado Percy, com os óculos tortos, os cabelos despenteados e vestindo um belo suéter. Os dois gêmeos foram embora o mais rápido que puderam, rindo.

- Pestes. – Percy resmungou, tirando o óculos e o desentortando.

- Estes dois eram seus irmãos menores?

- São os gêmeos, Fred e George. Depois dele têm Ron e Ginny, minha única irmã. Você já conhece Bill e Charlie. – Agora ele limpava o óculos com o pano de sua camisa.

- É uma grande família, não é?

- Sim. – Ele respondeu, lacônico, pondo o óculos. – Bem, como ia dizendo, eu posso ajuda-la em Transfiguração, se quiser.

Penelope não achava que necessitava de ajuda, se virava sozinha. Mas esta seria uma única maneira de manter um contanto regular com ele, então, aceitou a proposta, de bom grado.

* * *

Fazia frio, e já caia neve nos jardins de Hogwarts. Penélope, agora no quarto ano, caminhava por um dos corredores de Hogwarts, em direção à biblioteca, admirava a paisagem pelas enormes janelas.

Esfregou as mãos, estava sentindo tanto frio! Brenda e Selma haviam-na advertido quanto a isto, dizendo que este frio que ela sentia era um pouco anormal, e que ela deveria repousar.

Porém, Penelope havia combinado de se encontrar com Percy para estudarem e ela não iria quebrar este acordo.

Estava tudo calmo e quieto, quando ela ouviu passos apressados e um tipo de grito de guerra, virou-se e viu os gêmeos Weasley, antes que os perguntasse o que faziam, uma bomba de bosta estourou na sua frente, felizmente sem a atingir.

Os dois sumiram, ela não sabia como. E então, ela viu algo vir correndo até ela, viu que era Percy, que a pegou pela mão, forçando-a a correr tanto quanto ele. Atrás, pode ouvir as ordens que parassem de Filch.

A seqüência dos acontecimentos era por demais rápida para Penélope pensar nela. Quando pode, finalmente, pensar, estava numa pequena câmara com Percy, que a puxara para dentro dali.

Ele a abraçou, a fazendo corar. A câmara mal cabia para os dois e mesmo abraçados eles se achavam bastante comprimidos. Penelope não sentia-se como estivesse com o verdadeiro Percy, primeiro o tinha visto correr como ela nunca imaginaria que ele corresse e depois, ele a _abraçara_. O rígido e tímido Percy a abraçara!

Puderam ouvir o distanciar da voz de Filch e seus passos que ecoavam no corredor, quando o barulho cessou. Penélope pode ouvir um suspiro de alivio de Percy e antes que ela falasse algo, viu que ele se dava conta da proximidade que estavam e encabulado abriu a câmara.

- Desculpe-me, não queria abusar, é só porque era um lugar apertado e tudo mais.

Foi tudo que o tímido garoto disse, antes de a ajudar sair da câmara, visivelmente encabulado, embora tentasse esconder, baixando o olhar. Penélope também estava um tanto encabulada, mas deveria confessar a si mesma que se achava satisfeita:

- Está tudo bem, obrigada. Creio que tenha me salvado de ter levado uma detenção.

- Eu tinha de fazer isto, ao menos, eram meus irmãos. Pode deixar que tomarei providências quanto a isto.

- Não está tudo bem. – Ela sorriu. – Não precisa. – Mordeu os lábios. – Olha, eu preciso fazer algo com minhas amigas e vinha só pedir para cancelarmos o estudo.

- Oh, sim, claro.

- Bem, então até mais, Percy.

Penélope virou-se, fechando os olhos, precisava ficar sozinha para ajeitar as idéias, aquilo ainda parecia demasiado confuso para ela. Porém, fosse como fosse, de uma coisa ela tinha certeza. Ela ficava agradecida à Fred e George por terem fornecido aquele momento com Percy (mesmo que eles não fizessem idéia da proximidade dos dois).

* * *

O tempo passou e os dois continuavam a se falar e a ocasionalmente estudarem juntos, como amigos. Aparentemente, ambos haviam decidido ignorar o ocorrido e levar em frente aquela "amizade".

Estavam se divertindo, agora já no sexto ano, ambos achavam-se entre os monitores cada qual da sua classe. Isto permitia que se encontrassem, mais vezes e haviam experimentado certa vez, irem juntos à Hogsmeade, como amigos apenas.

Percy conseguira, também, algo que até então Penélope achava impossível, a fizera apreciar o Quadribol e os dois viviam, ocasionalmente, a apostarem quem viria a ganhar nos jogos de Quadribol da escola.

Estava Penélope a terminar relatórios de detenções na sala de monitores quando ouviu a porta abrir-se e passos, ergueu a cabeça, vendo que era Percy, sorriu:

- Boa tarde, Percy. – Ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ver a expressão estranha em seu rosto. – Aconteceu algo?

- Ahn? – Ele parecia ter acabado de acordar. – Oh, não, não ocorreu nada. Eu, apenas... – Engoliu em seco. – Tomei uma decisão, estava refletir sobre isto.

- Ah... E é acerca de que sua decisão?

- Na verdade, é algo que lhe diz respeito. – Sentou-se ao lado dela. – Sabe, Penny, há algum tempo que eu venho sentindo algo por você, achava que era amizade e tudo mais. Mas após analisar os fatos descobri-me profundamente apaixonado por ti.

A resposta que Percy recebeu para sua surpresa foi uma exclamação afetada, e logo após um esconder de rosto. Preocupado que houvesse algum inconveniente naquilo, adiantou-se para ajudar Penélope que tinha as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

- Algum problema, Penny? Quero dizer...

- Não há problema! – Ela adiantou-se a responder, finalmente tirando as mãos do rosto. – Eu estava apenas, oh, bem, você sabe, eu acho que compartilho seus sentimentos, não deixou de ser um choque, poderíamos ter dito antes, não acha? Quanto tempo perdido...

- Não se lamente por isso, ainda temos muito tempo. – O garoto sorriu.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Naquele dia do incidente com seus irmãos, você já sentia algo por mim?

- De fato sim, mas não admitia.

- Bom saber, sinto-me menos boba por isso.

- Não diga isto, você nunca foi boba.

- Obrigado, Percy. Você é sempre bom comigo, acho que isto é uma das coisas que me faz gostar tanto de ti.

- Digo o mesmo a ti, Penny.

E lentamente, como qualquer outro iniciante, ele se aproximou dela, fechando a distancia existente, até então, entre os dois com um beijo.

* * *

_Eu sempre admiti que o meu marido tomou decisões precipitadas na época da guerra, decisões da qual eu não tinha a mesma opinião, o que fez com que nos desentendêssemos e resolvêssemos dar um tempo._

_Foi doloroso, e me dói recordar disto. Felizmente, aos poucos, ele resolveu ceder. Foi difícil para dele, ter um grande cargo, era quase que o mesmo que dizer que era um grande homem, que tinha enorme importância. Ele finalmente entendeu, após uma rápida visita à sua família, que o desagradava ver os olhares de desprezos do irmão e ver a reação da mãe, tão feliz, ao receber-lo. Era difícil para ele admitir que aquela, afinal, era a família que ele tanto amava e que ele havia errado com eles._

_Admitir-se que está errado é sempre algo difícil, ainda mais a uma pessoa como Percy que havia se dedicado tanto para se tornar um grande homem. Admitir que estava errado, era jogar tudo aquilo fora._

_Porém, ele ainda era um grifinório, ainda era nobre como um, e depois de um tempo, finalmente resolveu voltar à sua família, onde, começava ele a compreender, era seu lugar. _

_E então veio a vez dele se preocupar comigo, pedir desculpas por tudo e perguntar se ainda tínhamos alguma chance. Foi com grande satisfação que ouvi seu discurso. Era-me extremamente bom ouvir ele a me dizer que ainda me amava e que não pudera me esquecer. _

_Obviamente, eu voltei a ele. Não poderia viver sem ele. Não depois de tudo que passamos, não depois de ter-me conquistado com suas qualidades. Estas ocultas, talvez, por sua insegurança._

_Eu sempre iria, e vou, voltar a ele. Afinal, tal como a traça depende do livro para sua sobrevivência, eu dependo deste homem que é o mais perfeito de todos para mim. Não importa o que digam. _

**FIM**

N/A: Minha primeira tentativa de Penny/Percy. Não gostei do resultado, mas tudo bem, é a primeira tentativa, né? Vou tentar continuar a escrever os dois para ver se evoluo. Terminada em Fevereiro de 2006.


End file.
